moon in the midnight
by choco momo
Summary: "Kematian, yang mengisap madu dari desah napasmu, tak memiliki kuasa terhadap kecantikanmu." Romeo & Juliet-William Shakespeare. vampirefic. mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Well. Well. Akhirnya aku kembali dengan mempersembahkan fic terbaru yang gaje.

Warning : gaje, segaje pembuat cerita, miss typo, dll.

Disclamer : selamanya naruto tuh punya-nya oom masashi.

Rated : T. maksudnya sekarang emang T. tapi ntar mungkin bakal diubah kok. Tergantung request dari readers.

Pairing : sasusaku donk.

Gendre : suspene, romance.

Inspired by : Twilight-Sthepenie Meyer. Black Chery- Yuuki D'Gray. Akkay Yuki-Cake factory

Moon in the midnight.

chapter 1.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang relative lebar, ada banyak barang-barang yang dipajang dilemari. Dilihatnya kekasihnya yang berambut pink sedang menyiapkan makanan, hanya terdengar suara talenan yang beradu dengan pisau, dan juga suara sayuran yang tepotong.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum menatap seorang pemuda yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau mau membantuku memasak ini?"

"Hn…" Sasuke meletakan dagunya diatas bahu Sakura yang ramping, mencoba menghirup sedalam mungkin aroma bunga Sakura dan hujan yang membaur manjadi satu menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Bau yang membuat tenggorokannya menjadi semakin panas.

"Sasuke… hentikan, apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang sibuk?" Sakura melenguh tertahan saat merasakan lidah Sasuke menyapu permukaan lehernya yang sensitive.

"Aku mengingkanmu Sakura." Suara Sasuke yang berat terdengar semakin menggoda.

Sasuke mulai mengecup perlahan permukaan leher Sakura dan sesekali menggitnya lembut hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan.

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher pemuda itu, wajah Sasuke nampak datar seperti biasa, namun kali ini berbeda, ada sesuatu yang lain, yang berkobar dimatanya yang sekelam malam. Hasrat yang tertahan, ada gelora yang tidak tersampaikan, gairah, seketika Sakura merasa terjebak dan tidak ingin melepaskan diri.

Sasuke membelai lembut permukaan wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sasuke dikulitnya. Saat Sakura membuka mata, Sasuke menyentuhkan permukaan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura, mengulum pelan, menggigiti bibir bagian atas, meminta ijin untuk akses masuk. Segera saja lidah Sasuke menjelajahi bagian dlam mulut Sakura yang hangat dan basah, tidak disia-siakannya kesempatan itu, benda lunak itu bergerak menginvasi seluruh bagian tanpa ampun, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Sakura yang berbaris rapi. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain.

Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, saat Sakura melepaskan diri karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Sasuke menurunkann ciumannya kesekitar leher, menjilatinya denga penuh nafsu sementera Sakura meremas rambut raven Sasuke dengan gemas.

Entah bagaimana terjadi, giginya yang setajam silet sudah menembus lapisan kulit gadisnya yang tipis. Sakura mengerang, bukan karena nikmat, tapi karena merasakan adanya benda tajam yang menancap dilehernya.

"Arrrggghhh…" Sakura mencoba mendorong Sasuke kebelakang, namun nihil, Sasuke tetap pada posisinya semula.

Segera saja aliran darah berpindah secara paksa, terdengar suara-suara aneh yang menegakkan bulu roma. Suara darah yang dihisap secara paksa.

"Sasuke lepaskan. Sakit…." Sakura memohon sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dengan meletakan kedua tangganya dipermukaan dada Sasuke yang bidang.

Sasuke seakan tidak mendengar, dia malah dengan refleks menegetatkan kedua lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Sakura. Dia sudah tidak bisa memikirikan apa-apa lagi, tidak juga Sakura- gadis yang dicintainya- yang sekrang sedang menangis memohon untuk dilepaskan. Nafsu dan rasa haus yang selama ini ditahannya akhirnya membuncah hingga ia kehilangn seluruh akal sehatnya.

Sasuke semakin tidak perduli, pemuda tampan itu justru malah dengan semakin beringas menghisap darah dari dalam tubuh yang sekarang sudah diam tidak bergerak, dan baru berhenti setelah rasa panas yang menggrogoti keronggkongannya berganti menjadi rasa lega. Tubuhnya terasa sesak akibat banyaknya cairan yang masuk kedalam tubuh.

Saat itulah akal sehat kembali merasuk, saat Sasuke menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya saat itulah pula-lah penyesalan tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan apa yang telah terjadi. Dirasakannya tubuh Sakura yang mulai mendingin dipelukkannya, gadis itu diam tidak bergerak, pucat tidak bernyawa, tidak pernah bisa melihatnya merona lagi.

"Sakura….!" Sasuke menyenandungkan nama kekasihnya lirih. "Maafkan aku."

Apa yang selama ini menjadi ketakutan Sasuke ahirnya menjadi kenyataan, yang terburuk sama sekali bukan tentang kematian yang menjadi jurang pemisah diantara hubungan mereka, bukanlah saat mendengar Sakura menjerit kesakitan-semua ingatan mengerikan itu akan dia bawa seumur hidupnya. Yang paling parah adalah mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa berhenti. Suatu saat dia percaya bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang akan menjadi penyebabnya lenyapnya Sakura dari hidupnya.

Rasa sakit didadanya bermetamorfosa menajdi nyata saat tiga titik tomoe di leher kinya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan rasa panas yang menusuk. Sasuke mengerang saat rasa sakit itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya hingga ia merasa lebih baik mati daripada merasakan sakit yang begitu luar biasa menyiksanya.

"Aaarrrgghhhh…." Teriakan kesakitan Sasuke membahana keseluruh kamar hingga membuat Sakura yang tidur disampingnya terbangun dan panic mendapati kekasihnya seperti orang yang sangat menderita.

"Sasuke…. Sasuke…." Sakura berusaha membangunkan Sasuke yang berterika-teriak kesakitan sambil tangannya memegang bahu kirinya dengan kencang.

Diguncang-guncangnya tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin yang mulai membanjir, Sakura mulai merasa panic.

"Sasuke bangun. Kau kenapa?"

Mata Sasuke membelalak terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, rasa panas itu masih menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan refleks Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat, seakan berusaha memastikan kalau gadis itu nyata.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memanggil nama kekasihnya dalam keadaan nafas yang masih tersengal.

"Aaaarrggghhhh…." Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang, membuat jatungnya berdetak cepat seolah akan lepas dari tempatnya.

"Sasuke kau kenapa?" Sakura benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tangannya mengenggam kelima jari Sakura dan meremas nya dengan kencang, berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang mendera. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sakura yang sekarang ikut berdebar kencang, dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura melihat kedua bola matanya yang sekarang pasti sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tanda bintang berputar dipupilnya.

Sasuke mengetatkan pelukannya ditubuh Sakura yang sekarang duduk bersimpuh di atas tempat tidur mereka. Mereka masih tidak beranjak dari posisi awal saat Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit yang menggrogoti tubuhnya perlahan semakin menghilang. Mendengarkan irama nafas Sakura yang mulai teratur sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang mengur dari tubuh gadisnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Sasuke mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang sarat akan kecemasan sambil membelai lembut rambut raven Sasuke.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Sasuke memimpikan hal yang paling ditakuti didunia ini.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, pemuda itu medongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata emerald Sakura yang bersianr redup dengan kedua matanya yang telah kembai pulih seperti semula. Langsung melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganas, seakan berusaha untuk menumpahkan semua perasaan takutnya. Sakura merasakan perasaan ganjil yang aneh saat merasakan lidah Sasuke yang menelusup kedalam mulutnya, seperti sedang berusaha menahan perasaannya. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa ciuman Sasuke kali ini terasa menyakitkan baginya.

Sasuke kembali memikirikan mimpi buruknya yang belakangan ini selalu menghantuinya pikirannya hingga membuat tidurnya tidak pernah lelap, dan lagi kebiasaannya itu membuat kekasihnya, Sakura, menjadi kahwatir sambil membiarkan guyuran air shower yang dingin membsahi kulitnya yang telanjang.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk kecil dilehernya, setelah merapikan seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya Sasuke duduk diberanda depan kamar dan membiarkan angin pagi yang sejuk membelai lebut bulu-bulu halus diwajahnya.

"Kau yakin mau pergi kesekolah Sasuke?" Sakura yang juga sudah rapi dengan seragamnya, meremas pelan bahu Sasuke yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Hn…"

"Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kau beristirahat saja dirumah." Sakura menyarankan dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan mesra. Memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir gadis itu. "Aku baik-baik saja Sakura, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku seperti itu."

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat?"

"Sayang. Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdaya."

Sakura terkekeh geli. Sakura yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya sangat mencintai gadis itu, perhatiannya, caranya menatap Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke merasa seperti seorang yang sangat beruntung didunia. Tapi sekalipun Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan kalau senyuman itu suatu saat mungkin akan memudar dari bibirinya saat gadis itu mengetahui rahasia tergelapnya yang bahkan coba ia sembunyikan dari dunia. Akan ada saat dimana Sakura akan menjerit ketakutan sambil berlari menjauhinya, saat itu terjadi dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mecoba mnecegah gadis itu. Namun jujur, Sasuke tidak yakin akan dirinya sendiri, kalau saat itu datang, sanggupkah dia pergi dan melenyapkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan."

Sakura mengangguk patuh, gadis itu memberikan kecupan singkat dipipinya lalu kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kelasnya dilantai dua.

"Hai jidat. Tumben kau telambat" Sahabat pirang Sakura langsung nangkring disampingnya secara ajaib.

"Berhenti memanggilku jidat. Dasar babi." Dengus Sakura kesal.

"Mana pangeranmu itu? Tumben sekali dia melepaskanmu sendirian." Ucap Ino sambil memoleskan lip-gloss rasa chery dibibirnya yang sexy.

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi, dan dia tidak tidak harus mengawasiku setiap saat. Dia bilang dia ada urusan."

"Ooh… ya. Urusan dengan wanita lain maksudnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura…. Kau ini polos atau naïf. Sudah berapa lama kau dan Sasuke berhubungan? Dan selama satahun ini, kutanya apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan, selain berciuman, tentu saja."

Wajah Sakura terasa panas mendengar pertanyaan Ino, dia memang pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya, bertanya pada Sasuke kenapa pemuda itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali pahahal Sasuke sudah genap delapan bulan tinggal bersama diapartementnya dan selama itupula mereka sekamar namun tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa selain Sasuke yang menciumnya dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja, meyisakan tanda Tanya besar dibenak Sakura.

Keanehan yang lain, Sakura tidak mengetahui siapa Sasuke yang sebenarnya, dia tidak tahu Sasuke berasal darimana, Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan asal-usulnya, siapa dirinya, atau dimana keluargnya. Sakura hanya tahu kalau Sasuke bermarga uchiha.

"Kau pikir dia tidak mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat tawa Ino meledak seketika.

"Kau ini jidat. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Sasuke hanya mencintaimu."

Sayanganya semua pernyataan Ino tidak mampu membuat keraguan Sakura memudar ataupun membuat pertanyaan dibenak Sakura pupus begitu saja. Siapa Sasuke sebenarnya, dan yang paling penting, apakan Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya selama memang Sasuke mencintainya lantas kenapa mereka tidak pernaha melakukan sesutu yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?" Gaara bertanya sambil menempatkan dirnya disamping Sasuke yang sekarang sedang duduk sambil menjuntaikan kakinya kebawah, mereka sekarang ada diatas sekolah.

"Belum..!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak siap. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dia akan meninggalkan aku."

"Kau berpikir Sakura akan meninggalkanmu kalau dia mengetahui kenyataanya."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Lihat aku Gaara. Kau pikir dia akan mau menerimaku begitu saja setelah dia mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencobanya Sasuke." Ucap Gaara sambil melompat turun dari ketinggian, meninggalkan Sasuke berkawan sepi.

Sasuke tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama lagi, cepat atau lambat, gadis itu akan mengetahui kebenarnnya. Apalagi belakangan Sakura mulai curiga kenapa dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun makan malam bersama Sakura dimeja makan. Dan kemana saja dirinya pergi setiap beberapa hari sekali.

"Sasuke kemana sih?" Sakura melongokan kepalanya kesembarang tempat, tapi gadis itu tidak mendapati kekasihnya dimanapun.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan sambil berjalan menuju keatap sekolah, tempat ia dan Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu berdua disana.

Saat sampai didepan pintu menuju keatap, Sakura mendengar suara-suara aneh, seperti suara lenguhan yang tertahan. Seketika jantung Sakura berdetak kencang dengan sendirinya. Pelan-pelan Sakura membuka pintu atap yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga saat mendapati Sasuke sedang menenempatkan rahangnya disela-sela lekukan leher seorang gadis yang terlihat tidak berdaya, gadis itu pucat tidak bernyawa karena kehabisan darah. Terdengar suara krek yang mengerikan saat Sakura melihat Sasuke mematahkan leher gadis itu seperti mematahkan pensil yang sudah lapuk. Ada darah yang merembes kelantai saat Sasuke melepaskan rahangnya, segera saja tubuh gadis itu merosot jatuh kelantai.

"Sasuke.."

_To be continue._

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Pleas.

Awas kalau enggak review. Gua jitakin lu satu-satu. Trus gue uber pake sabit. Mank bisa ya? Bisa donk. Gue gitu.

Jangan diflame ya.

I feel hurt.

Sesuai dengan permintaan reader waktu itu kali ini aku membuat fic terbaru yang full of sasusaku.

dan setelah sekian lama mengisolasikan diriku dari dunia

akhirnya aku bisa kembali kesekolah. Hurayy…..

Walaupun aku sedih karena teman sebangku-ku pindah sekolah. Hick… hicks

Iam gonna miss u bob….


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : gaje, segaje pembuat cerita, miss typo, dll.

Disclamer : selamanya naruto tuh punya-nya oom masashi.

Rated : T.

Pairing : sasusaku

Gendre : suspene, romance.

Inspired by : twiligt-sthepenie meyer. Black chery- yuuki d'gray.

Akkay-Yuuki. Cake factory

Moon in the midnight.

Chapter 2

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terhempas kedinding dengar kasar, dalam sekejap mata Sasuke sudah berdiri didepan matanya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, bola matanya berwarna merah pekat dengan bentuk aneh seperti tanda koma. Sekitar mulutnya berlumuran darah yang tentu saja bukan miliknya, melainkan milik seorang gadis yang sekarang terbaring tidak bernyawa, tergeletak dilantai begitu saja. Kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke yang berwarna merah pekat lalu kemudian berpindah lagi melirik kerah gadis yang telah tewas itu. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, takutkah? Saat melihat Sasuke menyantap jiwa seorang gadis sebagai makan malamnya. Tidak. Dia tidak takut, hanya terkejut. Sejak awal Sakura memang sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke bukanlah seorang yang biasa saja, wajah pemuda itu terlalu rupawan, seperti dipahat oleh tangan malalikat. Dan kenyataan Sasuke memang malaikat dimatanya..

Sasuke menyadari tatapan mata Sakura yang tidak berubah saat memandangnya. Tatapan memuja yang sama, tubuh gadis itu tidak gemetar seperti orang pada umumnya kalau melihat hal mengerikan didepan matanya.

"tidak kah kau takut padaku Sakura." Sasuke berbisik lirih tepat dicuping telinga Sakura. Terdengar kecewa.

"beri aku satu alasan. Kenapa aku harus takut padamu."

Sasuke melepaskan cekalan tangannya dilengan Sakura. Memandang sekilas mayat gadis yang baru saja menjadi pemuas dahaganya. Lalu kemudian menatap Sakura dengan senyuman mengejek diwajahnya. "aku mematahkan lehernya, kau tau"

"Kau ingin aku menjerit sambil berlari ketakutan?"

Sasuke tergelak sambil menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. "Sakura.." Sasuke membelai lembut leher Sakura. "aku tahu. Saat ini pasti akan datang. Titik dimana sesuatu yang kukatakan atau kulakukan akan membuatmu ketakutan dan kau akan berlari sambil menjerit. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu. Aku ingin itu terjadi karena itulah yang seharusnya." Wajah Sasuke menjadi tegang.

"aku tidak akan lari kemana-mana."

"tidak ada teriakan?" wajah Sasuke seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

"tidak. Aku tidak takut padamu." Tegas Sakura yakin. Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tidak yakin akan kata-katanya

"kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu."

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya yang telah bebas dari noda darah keleher Sakura dan menegcup pelan kulit gadis itu, memberikan jilatan-jilatan menggoda. Sasuke menggeram dengan suara pelan. Bibirnya ditarik dan memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang sempurna. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya setengah membentuk dengan posisi tubuh tegang, siap untuk menyerang.

Sakura bergerak mundur. Menatap Sasuke nanar.

"kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke melompat kearahnya. Terlalu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendapati dirinya terbaring dilantai dengan kedua tangan berada diatas kepalannya. Sakura berusaha mengerakan tangannya namun tidak bisa, tangan Sasuke mengunci mati kedua lengannya sementara pemuda tampan itu berada diatas tubuhnya.

Sasuke tertawa sambil melepaskan cekalan kedua tangannya tapi pemuda itu tidak beranjak dari tubuh Sakura. "reaksi yang sangat manis."

"itu tidak lucu." Sakura memberenggut sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Membuat Sasuke semakin gemas ingin melumat bibir yang terlihat ranum itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura, meskipun selama setahun menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, tidak membuat gadis itu terbiasa akan ketampanan Sasuke setiap kali menatap Sasuke yang sempurna tanpa cela. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah tanpa bisa dicegah.

Sakura benar-benar melupakan bahwa ia sekarang sedang berciuman dengan predator paling berbahaya dimuka bumi, dia tidak memikiirkan apa-apa lagi kecuali seorang yang sedang bergerak secara singkron dengannya. Lidah mereka saling membelit, tanpa ampun saling menginvasi pertahanan masing-masing. Sakura bahkan sudah lupa bahwa ada mayat seorang gadis yang baru saja terbunuh didepan mata kepalanya.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan rakus. Paru-parunya terasa kering.

Sakura masih dalam posisi semula, Sasuke tidak membiarkannya ia bergerak sedikitpun. Matanya melirik kearah tubuh gadis itu.

"apakah dia akan menjadi sepertimu?"

"tidak!" Wajah Sasuke berubah serius.

"kenapa?"

"karena dia sudah mati." Sasuke menatap nanar tubuh gadis itu.

Sakura membelai lembut wajah Sasuke yang berada diatasnya. "kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku?" sorot kekecewaan tampak jelas diwajah gadis itu.

"aku tidak siap kehilangan dirimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, melihat wajahmu yang menatapku dengan jijik setelah kau mengetahui betapa kotornya diriku."

"kau berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang menempel diwajahnya.

"Sasuke..!"

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tertidur disamping tempat tidur, kepala pemuda itu tepat berada disamping tubuhnya. Hidungnya terasa panas, Sakura menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, membelai pelan rambut Sasuke yang mecuat-cuat seperti pantat ayam.

Sasuke melenguh sebentar lalu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sakura. Meletakan tangannya diatas kening Sakura, suhu tubuh gadis itu masih belum turun.

"kau sudah bangun."

"kenapa kau tidur dibawah?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura lembut dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"sudah lebih baik." Sakura memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian lembut Sasuke diwajahnya.

Flask-back.

Sakura terkena demam tinggi setelah nekat menerobos hujan deras saat berbelanja disebuah super market, padahal Sasuke sebelumya telah menelpon akan menjemput. Namun setelah menunggu didepan supermarket selama lebih dari dua jam, Sasuke tidak kunjung datang.

Saat itu memang sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam, sementara hujan juga tidak meunujukan tanda-tanda akan reda, sedangkan supermarket yang Sakura kunjungi sudah tutup semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia menunggu, kalau-kalau akan ada taxi yang lewat, tapi nihil, suasana jalanan menjadi mencekam. Ditambah lagi dengan lampu yang terlihat redup, membuat bulu roma Sakura meremang karenanya.

"Sasuke mana?" Sakura memutuskan untuk mengistirahtakan kakinya yang terasa keriting. Duduk dilantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding.

Sakura merogoh saku jaketnya. Manatap layar ponsel-nya sesaat, lalu kemudian memutuskan mencari tahu apa yang menahan Sasuke hingga selama ini.

Terdengar suara operator menjawab sesaat setelah Sakura meletakan ponsel didekat telinganya. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Tidak aktif.

Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja dari sini. Tidak mungkin Sakura menunggu Sasuke lebih lama lagi, jujur saja dia mulai merasa takut berada disana sendirian, walaupun saat mengantarkan gadis itu tadi, Sasuke berjanji akan menjemputnya, dan menyuruhnya menunggu hingga dia datang.

Sakura memeluk erat tubuhnya saat merasakan angin dingin bercampur dengan hujan yang menguyur seluruh tubuhnya hingga basah kuyup. Berjalan menerobos derasnya hujan, apartemennya hanya berjarak beberap blok dari supermarket, Sakura lebih memilih untuk melakukan tindakan nekat dari pada membiarkan dirinya disergap rasa takut berada didepan supermarket yang telah tutup sendirian. Banyak hal bisa saja terjadi.

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak sempat bertanya kemana Sasuke pergi tadi sebelum makan malam. Tapi kalau melihat wajah Sasuke yang menegang pasti ada hubunganya dengan para tetua dewan uchiha yang Sasuke ceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan airpanas, berendam sebentar dibak-mandi, Sakura keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan menggunakan gaun tidur yang dilapisi jaket tebal. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat kedinginan. Setelah itu Sakura memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa letih dengan perut kosong. Sebenarnya dia belanja kesupermarket untuk memenuhi hasratnya memakan yakiniku tapi malah berakhir terjebak ditengan hujan sendirian.

Gadis itu mendengar suara daun kunci yang terbuka sesaat setelah dia menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan selimut tebal dan kemudian meringkuk dibawahnya. Sasuke sudah pulang sepertinya.

"Sakura..!" Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura, duduk disanping tempat tidur sambil meletakan punggung tangannya diatas permukaan kening Sakura ayng terasa panas.

"aku kan sudah bilang untuk menungguku."

"aku takut Sasuke." Sakura mengakuinya.

Sasuke sedikit menyesali tindakannya yang terlambat datang untuk menjemput Sakura, dia ingin sekali pergi, tapi para tetua menahannya. Saat itu dia merasa sangat khawatir, gelisah memikirkan keadan gadisnya. Sasuke sangat tahu kondisi tubuh Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan air hujan dan sekarang gadisnya sedang terbaring tidak berdaya ditempat tidur.

"maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke tulus.

Flask-back end.

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju dapur, menggati air kompresan didalam baskom dengan air yang telah dimasukan es kedalamnya. Setelah itu Sasuke kembali dengan membawa baskom berisi air itu dikedua tangannya, mengambil handuk yang kemaren diletakannya dikening gadis itu dan sekarang telah mengering. Mencelupkan handuk itu kedalam baskom, memerasnya dan kemudian meletakannya lagi dikening Sakura.

"kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuatkan mu sarapan" ucap Sasuke sambil bernajak menuju kedapur.

Tidak berapa lama Sasuke kembali dengan membawa senampan makanan yang bahkan dengan indera penciumannya yang sedang terganggu bisa mencium aroma gurih yang menguar.

Sasuke membantu Sakura bersandar pada penyangga tempat tidur. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyuapkan makanan yang telah dibuatnya khusus untuk gadis itu.

"bagimana rasanya?" Sasuke memulai percakapan sambil menyorongkan sendok berisi bubur kearah mulut Sakura.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, setelah menelan makanannya Sakura menjawab dengan cengiran diwajahnya. "kau pandai sekali memasak. Waktu itu aku berpikir masakan ku tidak enak. Makanya kau tidak pernah makan dirumah."

Sasuke terkekeh geli. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara merasakan makanan kalian, Sakura."

"tapi kau pernah memakannya. Kue ulang tahun ku." Sakura pernah membuat Sasuke menelan makanan manis, berupa kue tart ulangtahunnya waktu itu karena dipaksa oleh Ino. Padahal waktu itu Sasuke sudah berdalih bahwa dia tidak suka makanan manis. Sakura terkekeh geli mengingat hal itu.

"kalau ada seseorang yang menantangmu makan kotoran, kau pasti akan melakukannya kan."

"seburuk itukah?"

"kau tidak akan mengerti. Baunya tidak tertahankan." Wajah Sasuke mengernyit masam.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"hm… Sasuke. Boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"hn."

"berapa usiamu?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan segala aktifitas tangannya. "kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya Sakura."

Sakura melihat ke-engganan Sasuke dimatanya. "kau tebak saja sendiri." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"hmm…." Sakura berpikir sejenak. "seratus tahun." Ucapnya asal.

"dikalikan tujuh belas."

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar. "tidak mungkin." Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, pemuda itu nampak seperti pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun pada umumnya. Tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke adalah pemuda berusia 1700 tahun. Tidak masuk diakal.

Sesaat kemudian keterkejutannya berubah menjadi kekaguman. Wajah gadis itu malah bersinar cerah, seolah baru saja menemukan hal yang menyenangkan. "orang tua." Sakura tergelak sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"bagaimana kau diciptakan." Sakura bertanya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan penuh antusiasme.

"aku tidak tahu Sakura, aku terlahir seperti ini." Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi semakin datar.

"aku mengerti. Kau bangsawan." Sakura sama sekali tidak terpengaruh suasana hati Sasuke yang cepat sekali berubah.

"bisa dikatakan sepert itu."

"apakah kalian akan hidup selamanya?"

"seperti yang kau lihat."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh, wajahnya menegang lalu kemudian datar kemabli. Sorot matanya menajam, ada semacam perasaan bergolak yang aneh saat mendapati kilatan emosi dimata Sasuke, ada berbagai macam perasaan yang tercampur aduk. Marah, kesal, kecewa, sakit dan putus asa, namun sesaat kemudain berubah kembali menjadi dipenuhi kemarahan dan dendam.

"kau dari mana saja?" lidahnya Sakura bergerak dengan sendirinya menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menatap wajah pucat Sakura dengan intens. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "tidak kemana-mana, ada urusan penting sebentar."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kecewa. "aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku." Cahaya emerald itu semakin meredup.

"aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-pun darimu, Sakura."

"tidak masalah kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya." Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Dia sedang memutuskan apakah akan menceritakan hal ini pada Sakura atau tidak, bagaimana reaksi gadis itu setelah mendengar berita buruk. Setelah meletakan mangkuk bubur dimeja dekat tempat tidur, Sasuke menggerakan tangannya untuk membalikan tubuh Sakura hingga sekarang wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"kau benar-benar ingin tahu."

Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"mereka mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya aku memilih seorang pedamping. Dan mereka sudah memilihkan seorang gadis bangsawan untukku."

Mata Sakura membelelak lebar saat mendengar Sasuke telah dijodohkan. Wajahnya yang semula pucat, menjadi semakin memutih. Kerigat dingin mulai merembes dari sela-sela pelipisnya.

Sasuke mendengar dengan sangat jelas saat detak jatung Sakura bergerak tidak terkendali seakan jantung gadis itu berada persis disamping telinganya. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Raut ketakutan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"apa kau akan meninggalkan aku?"

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah." Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Perlahan detak jantung Sakura mulai berdetak normal seperti semula.

"kau janji."

"ya. Aku janji."

Sejurus kemudian wajah Sakura kembali menjadi dipenuhi kesakitan. "apakah kau akan tetap menikahi gadis itu?"

"itu perintah Sakura."

Air mata mulai merembes dari kedua bola mata Sakura yang sekarang bercahaya redup.

"kenapa harus bangsawan? Tidak bisa kah kau menikah dengan orang biasa? Maksudku sesama kalian tentu saja"

"tidak bisa."

"kenapa?" suara gadis itu nyaris sepelan bisikan.

"karena aku seorang berdarah murni. Jadi demi mempertahankan itu, kami tidak boleh menikah dengan orang biasa."

"bisakah, mereka yang diciptakan menjadi seorang bangsawan?" Sakura menghapus airmata yang menggenang diwajahnya.

"bisa. Tapi hanya ada satu cara."

"apa…"

Sasuke merangkak naik keatas tempat tidur dan berbaring disamping Sakura sambil menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan kepala Sakura terkulai didadanya yang bidang.

"hanya ada satu cara yang bisa membuatmu menjadi seorang bangsawan. Yaitu dengan membuang semua darah manusia yang ada dalam tubuhmu. Dengan kata lain kau harus mati. Saat itu akan dilakukan sebuah ritual khusus. Dan kau akan terlahir menjadi yang baru. Tapi, kalau aku gagal, maka kau akan musnah selamanya."

"ritual. Ritual apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambut Sakura lalu kemudian mengecupnya bibir gadis itu sekilas. "akan kuceritakan lain kali. Sekarang kau harus beristirahat."

_To be continue._

Nah… akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua ini.

Aku tahu, sebagian yang membaca fic baruku ini, pasti akan berkomenter kalau alurnya terlalu cepat.

Tapi aku memang sedang malas menulis sesuatu yang bertele-tele.

Fic ini mungkin tidak akan terlalu panjang. Jadi aku berharap kalian menikmatinya.

To be continued.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Pleas.

Special thank to.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : gaje, segaje pembuat cerita, miss typo, dll.

Disclamer : selamanya naruto tuh punya-nya oom Masashi.

Rated : T. atau M ya. Terserah reader aja deh.

Pairing : sasusaku.

Gendre : suspene, romance.

Inspired by : Twiligt-Sthepenie meyer. Black Chery-Yuuki D'gray.

Akkay-Yuuki-Cake factory.

Moon in the midnight.

Chapter 3.

Sakura terbangun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Dia tidak mendapati Sasuke dimanapun didalam kamar yang bercahaya remang-remang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh dari arah dapur. Keadaan yang mulai gelap membuat Sakura harus bersusah payah menemukan saklar lampu.

"Sasuke…" Sakura memanggil nama kekasihnyanya dengan sedikit perasaan was-was.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan sangat perlahan, perasaan takut mulai menghinggapi benaknya. Entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan kalau dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Nalurinya menjerit dan itu membuat jatung Sakura mulai berdetak cepat.

"Sasuke…" Sakura menyerukan nama Sasuke sekali lagi untuk mengernyahkan ketakutannya, pikiran buruk mulai hinggap dikepalanya.

Sakura menyalakan lampu dapur dengan menekan salah satu saklar yang dia temukan disekitar pintu.

Nafas Sakura tercekat ditenggorokan begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya. Seorang gadis yang Sakura lihat beberapa hari yang lalu tewas ditangan Sasuke setelah dipatahkan lehernya sekarang sedang berada didepan matanya. Menyantap seorang pria dewasa yang berpakaian hitam, wajahnya tertutupi oleh sejenis topeng.

"Bagaimana gadis itu ada disini." Sakura medengar hatinya berucap.

Keadaan gadis itu masih sama seperti yang Sakura lihat beberapa hari yang lalu, seragam sekalolah yang Sakura kenali masih melekat ditubuhya walaupun sudah dalam keadaan kusut masai tidak beraturan. Dan lehernya, sama sekali tidak seperti leher yang telah patah.

Pria setengah baya yang Sakura yakin adalah pencuri yang masuk kdalam apartmennya dengan segaja sekarang sedang terbaring tidak bernyawa dilantai dapur dengan perut robek. Seluruh organ dalam pria itu bercebeceran diseluruh area dapur.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan untuk mencegah dirinya sendiri berteriak histeris. Gadis itu berjongkok disamping tubuh yang telah terburai mengenaskan sambil dengan beringas menelan cairan merah pekat yang menggeang diperut pria itu.

Matanya menangkap keberadaan Sakura yang berdiri mematung diambang pintu. Mendesis dengan suara mengerikan kearah Sakura sambil memamerkan barisan gigiya yang rapi dan berlumuran darah pria yang menjadi satapannya.

Lari. Instingnya menjerit ingin menyelamatkan diri. Tapi kediua kakinya terasa mati rasa, sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan. Sakura hanya bisa menatap ngeri saat gadis itu mulai mendekat kearahya dengan seringai mengerikan dibibirnya. Kematian sudah semakin dekat, sudah berada diambang batas.

Sesaat sebelum Sakura melihat gadis itu menerjang kearahnya, Sakura melihat sekelebat bayangan putih melintas dan dalam sekejab mata seseorang dengan rambut melawan gaya gravitasi berdiri dihadapannya. Terdengar suara berdebum keras, seperti batu yang terhempas ketanah, dan saat membuka mata, gadis vampire itu sudah berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seorang pria dewasa tiba-tiba berdiri disamping tubuh gadis yang sekarang sedang merintih kesakitan. Diinjaknya perut gadis itu hingga membuat ia tidak berkutik.

.Terdengar suara teriakan menggema yang membangkitkan bulu roma, Sakura melihat dengan jelas saat pria dengan rambut keperakan itu mematahkan setiap bagian tubuh gadis itu hingga menjadi potongan onggokan daging yang berlumuran darah. Tubuh Sakura secara refleks mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah, semua yang terjadi terlalu mengerikan untuk diterima otaknya yang sedang lelah berpikir. Sakura membalikan tubuhnya secepat yang dia bisa dan berlari menuju kepintu keluar, namun tiba-tiba-tiba pria itu sudah berada didepan Sakura , menghalangi jalannya.

"Mau apa kau." Sakura berusaha tidak gentar merasakan aura pembunuh yang sangat kuat menguar dari pria tampan yang berdiri dihdapannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu kalau kau tidak melawan." Pria itu berucap datar sambil memasukan lengan kirinya kedalam saku celana yang dikenakannya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhnya."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berdiri dihapan Sakura, menamengi gadis itu dengan tubuhnya. Sakura secara refleks mencengkram erat bagian belakang baju Sasuke. Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat dibelakangnya.

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha menjalankan perintah dari Madara-Sama, Sasuke." Sasuke mengetatkan pegangannya pada Sakura begitu mendengar nama Madara disebut-sebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya di-nginkan oleh kakek tua itu. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan mengatasinya dengan caraku sendiri." Sasuke terdengar sangat geram.

Siapa sebenarnya yang disebut Sasuke sebagi kakek tua. Apa yang telah terjadi, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti, belum lagi dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih belum pulih dari demam tinggi. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya dan kepalanya semakin berat, detak jantungnya yang bergerak dengan irama liar sudah benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir lagi

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi ini bukan keinginanku."

Sedetik sebelum kakashi berhasil menghunuskan kunainya ditubuh Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu sudah lebih dahulu mengarahkan pedang khusanagi kesayangannya dihadapan pria itu. Mereka saling mengadu kekutan.

Konsentrasi Sasuke terpecah antara mengahdapi kakashi dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura yang sepertinya mulai memburuk. Sasuke bergerak, melakuan salto diudara dan mendarat dibelakang kakashi. Dugaannya meleset, alih-alih mendapati tubuh kakshi yang terbelah. Pria perak itu sudah berdiri dibelakang Sakura, meyandra gadis itu didalam rengkuhan kedua tangannya sambil mengacungkan sebilh kunai disamping leher gadis itu. Sial dia terkecoh.

"Sasuke." Sasuke mendengar Sakura merintih pelan. Air mata sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, dan meremnbes pelan diujung matanya. Membasahi pipi Sakura yang memucat.

Sasuke meremas gagang pedangnya dengan emosi yang meletup, dari pedang dan tangan Sasuke sudah megeluarkan listrik berskala tinggi dengan suara aneh seperti cicitan burung. Wajahnya terlihat muruka luar biasa.

Ctarr…

Terdengar suara ledakan dilangit yang kakashi kenali sebagi tanda awal kemunculan chidori nagashi milik Sasuke, pemuda itu serius. Kakashi menatap Sakura yang berada didalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya yang mengunci leher gadis itu sementara kunai-nya ia arahakan disekitar pelipis gadis itu. Selama hidupnya, kakashi tidak pernah melihat keponakannya begitu marah hingga hari ini, rupanya Sasuke benar-benar mencintai gadis yang menjadi tawanannya saat ini.

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya sedikit saja. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Kakashi." Sasuke menggeram dengan suara penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Kakashi mudur selangkah sambil tetap mempertahankan Sakura didalam rengkuhan lengannya. Kehadiran kakashi serta Sakura mulai memudar seperti asap dan lalu kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

"Sial.."

Tubuh Sakura terhempas disebuah ruang berbentuk bundar dengan lambang uchiwa yang berbentuk kipas raksasa berwarna putih dan merah yang terukir dilantai hingga terduduk bersimpuh tengah-tengah ruangan.

Tiba-tiba saja dirinya berpindah kesebuah ruangan yang terlihat asing baginya. Rasa takut semakin menguasai perasaanya, walupun ada banyak orang yang berada disekilingnya, tapi Sakura tahu dirinya hanya sendirian ditengah para vampire yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai.

Tapi diantara banyak orang, ada satu orang yang sangat menarik perhatian Sakura. Seorang pria muda berwajah tampan yang sekilas mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja dalam versi yang lebih dewasa. Rambut pria itu juga bebrbentuk raven, tetapi lebih panjang. Wajahnya yang terlihat datar dan tenang menunjukan kalau orang itu mempunyai kedudukan yang tinggi, pasalnya sekarang orang sedang itu duduk dengan wajah angkuh disebuah singgsaa kebesaran dengan lambang berwarna serperti yang pernah Sakura lihat dimata Sasuke hanya saja bentuknya berbeda, berbentuk bintang segi lima.

Sakura menatap berkeliling orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan yang terasa seperti tempat eksekusi bagi Sakura. Lelehan air mata tida bisa berhenti mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Tidak heran kalau cucuku menginginkanmu. Kau begitu wangi rupanya."

Sakura menatap wajah pria yang tenggah berkomenter mengenai aroma tubuhnya yang bahkan Sakura saja tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Dia tidak perduli.

"Sakura….."

Sakura mendongakan wajahnya kesamping begitu mendapati Sasuke menghambur masuk kedalam ruangan secara paksa. Ada dua orang yang berusaha menghalangi pemuda itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Lepaskan aku…" Sasuke berteriak kearah dua orang pria itu, tapi mereka tidak mengindahkannya. Mereka justru malah mengetatkan cekalannya dikedua bahu Sasuke, mengunci pemuda itu agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Lepaskan dia." Pria yang duduk disinggana itu bersuara.

Setelah kedua lengannya terbebas, dalam tarikan nafas, Sasuke sudah berada disamping Sakura, memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Apa maumu kakek tua?" seketika mata Sasuke berubah menjadi semerah darah, dengan titik tomoe yang berputar cepat.

Medara-Sama. Jadi pria muda itukah yang Sasuke panggil dengan sebutan kakek tua.

Wajah madara tetap tenang, bahkan setelah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kemarahan Sasuke. "Kau sudah tahu peraturannya Sasuke, aku menyerahkan semua keputusan padamu. Dan ingat, kalian hanya memiliki tiga pilihan."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya berulang kali. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Geram Sasuke sambil menahan api yang menggelegar didadanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya sekuat tenaga. Sakura sudah menghentikan tangisannya, tapi jejak air mata masih belum sepenuhnya kering dari wajahnya. Tubuh gadis itu semakin melemas, seiring dengan banyaknya tekanan yang harus diterimanya selama seminggu ini. Sasuke meletakan kepala Sakura didadanya, menyelipkan kedua lengannya dibawah tubuh gadis itu dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal-style. Membawa gadis itu pergi.

Perlahan Sasuke meletakan tubuh Sakura diatas tempat tidurnya, kamar pribadi Sasuke, besarnya hampir tiga kali ruang tidur mereka diapartment Sakura. Didesain dengan sangat mewah dan elegan, seluruh perabot kamar didominasi olrah warna merah dan hitam.

"Jangan menangis." Sasuke menghapus air mata yang mulai menggenang diwajah Sakura.

"Apa kah kau masih tidak akan pernah menceritakannya padaku." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan suara serak.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, membelai lembut pipinya. "Maafkan aku. Karena aku kau berada disini sekarang."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Ini semua bukan salahmu Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum getir, kenapa sekarang situasi justru malah menjadi terbalik. Gadis itu berusaha menguatkannya sementara tubuhnya saja masih belum berhenti gemetar sepenuhnya.

"Apa maksunya dengan tiga pilihan itu?" Sakura menatap dalam-dalam mata Sasuke yang sehitam jelaga, berusaha mencari kebenaran didalamnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya kemudian duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang ada diruangan itu. Menghela nafas berat sebelum membuka suara.

"Mereka menganggapmu sebagai ancaman bagi eksistensi kami. Ada tiga pilihan. Pertama, aku harus mengikatmu dalam genjutsu, dan membuatmu kehilangan ingatanmu selamanya. Kedua, menjadikanmu salah satu dari kami. Atau, membungkam-mu. Dalam kata lain kau harus mati." Suara Sasuke bergetar saat mengatakan tentang kematian Sakura yang harus menjadi salah satu pilihannya.

Sakura sama tidak terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, gadis itu seperti sudah mengetahui takdirnya sejak ia memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta dan menyerahkan segala-gelanya pada pemuda itu. Dia terjerat dan tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Sakura bernjak dari tempat tidur, duduk bersimpuh dilantai sambil meletakan kepalanya dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin sekali bisa hidup selamanya denganmu. Tapi aku juga tidak mau menjadi alasan kematian banyak orang. Dan aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan ingatan tentangmu."

Sakura menghela nafas berat, air mata kembali bergulir dipipinya. Merasakan bagaimana Sasuke membelai lembut puncak kepalanya. Dia harus kuat. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya. Ingatannya masih merekam semua kejadian dengan sangat detail, dan yang paling melekat erat adalah pemandangan tadi sore. Seorang vampire muda yang beringas dan haus darah. Dai tidak ingin dirinya menjadi tidak terkendali seperti itu.

"Aku tidak masalah selama yang melakukannnya adalah kau. Akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan kalau bisa mati ditangan orang yang aku cintai."

Wajah Sasuke semakin muram dan pilu saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang membuatnya merasa seperti di-ris dengan silet. Ada rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, dan rasanya bahkan seribu kali lebih kuat dari rasa panas yang kerap kali menghantam dada dan tenggorokannnya kala ia merasa telah sampai pada waktunya.

"Jadi itu kah yang kau rencanakan. Mati ditanganku." Sasuke Sasuke terdengar berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut ditenggorokannya.

"Tidak kah kau takut akan kematian?"

"Bohong kalau aku bilang, aku tidak takut. Tapi kita sudah tidak memiliki pilihan lagi. Dan sebelumnya, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat atas pertunanganmu." Ucap Sakura putus asa.

"Lagipula, aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Hanya kau satu-satunya."

Orang tua Sakura meninggal dalam kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam, dan karena dia anak tunggal dan seluruh sanak family-nya juga tidak ada, maka Sakura memutuskan untuk hidup sendirian di apartmentnya yang sederhana. Dan beberapa tahun kemudian Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Kapan batas waktunya?" Sakura bertanya seolah sedang mengkomentari baju yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Besok malam, saat purnama."

Tidak ada yang berniat mencairkan kebekuan yang terlanjur terjadi, mereka masih tetap dalam posisi seperti itu hingga kakashi datang.

"Madara-Sama ingin bicara denganmu."

Sakura menahan nafas saat merasakan tubuhnya sudah terbaring ditempat dengan kecepatan cahaya. Dan setelahnya hanya tinggal dai sendirian dikamar ini.

Sakura membuka matanya, kepalanya masih terasa berat. Seharian kemarin ada banyak hak yang telah terjadi, dan dia tidur nyaris selama 24 jam. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela besar berpintu ganda, angin merembes masuk dan menerbangkan helaian gorden kamar yang berwarna merah transparan. Tidur sedikit membantu menjernihkan isi pikirannya yang kacau.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Sakura sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Matanya menatap datar nuasa hijau yang diciptakan alam dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk.

"Ada apa.?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Sasuke dan bergerak kehadapan pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke menatap matanya sesaat, ada sesuatu didalam kilatan mata Sasuke yang tajam, sesuatu yang asing bagi Sakura, tapi lalu sedetik kemudian kembali datar seperti semula.

"Kau marah padaku?" suara Sakura terdengar sangat ringan, seperti percakan yang selalu terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke setiap harinya kalau pemuda itu sedang merajuk. Lepas, seperti tidak ada beban.

Sakura sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya ditangan Sasuke. Walaupun sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin berpisah dari pemuda itu

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mengacuhkan gadis itu seakan Sakura tidak ada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Woow…." Sakura berdecak kagum menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak sempat mendapat perhatiannya. "Indah sekali." Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada warna hijau rerumputan dan juga warna cerah bunga yang tumbuh subuh disebuah taman yang sepertinya sengaja dirawat dengan rapi.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… ayo kita kesana." Sakura merengak pada Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan lengan pemuda itu dengan cepat.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi murung setelah mendapati Sasuke sama sekali tidak bereaksi terhadap bujukannya. Sakura sangat mengerti kalau pemuda itu sedang kalut sekarang, dia juga merasakan kegelisahan yang sama, hanya saja dia tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya dan menjadikan itu sebagi beban. Toh, cepat atau lambat, pada akhirnya dia akan tetap mati sementara Sasuke akan tetap sama seperti yang terakhir kali dia lihat.

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku ya."

Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming. Hanya menatap dalam-dalam mata Sakura. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu bersikap santai didepan matanya sementara sebentar lagi gadis yang ia cintai, yang menjadi sumber eksitensinya harus lenyap dari muka bumi. Sasuke menggerakan tangannya, menyentukan ujung jemarinya dengan kulit Sakura yang masih terasa hangat. Demamnya masih belum turun juga.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidak kah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku." Sasuke berucap lirih.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke mengatakan terang-terangan bahwa Sasuke mencintainya semenjak mereka resmi menjadi kekasihnya setahun yang lalu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kalau sudah tidak marah lagi, kau mau menemani aku ketaman kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang jongkok."

Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan menuruti perkataan Sakura, gadis berambut soft-pink itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Sasuke yang jenjang.

"Kau gendong aku ya."

Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura dengan meletakan tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya, menyangga agar tubuh gadis itu tidak jatuh terjengkang kebelakang.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya saat Sasuke dengan santainya berjalan menuju beranda dan berdiri diatas pembatas. Sasuke memandang ngeri ke-arah bawah. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada dilantai tiga, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin dia mau melompat kebawah kan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau melompat kebawah."

"Menurutmu bagaimana." Suaranya terdengar sinis.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat Sasuke dengan mulusnya mendarat ditanah dengan kedua kakinya.

Sakura duduk memeluk kedua lututnya saat mereka sudah sampai ditempat yang Sakura inginkan, gadis itu melesat turun dari gendongan Sasuke dan langsung memasng mimic wajah kesal.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu. Kau sendiri kan yang ingin kemari." Sasuke tergelak sambil medudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa harus lompat melalui jendela. Kau kan bisa jalan saja. Bagaimana kalau kakimu patah." Teriak Sakura frustasi.

Sasuke malah terkekeh geli.

"Tapi nyatanya tidak kan."

"Tukang pamer." Dengus Sakura kesal. Wajahnya memberenggut kesal. "Sasuke…. Aku lapar."

Tawa Sasuke seketika meledak.

Sakura semakin kesal dibuatnya, tawa Sasuke masih belum berheti juga. "Jangan menertawakan aku."

Sakura membuang mukanya sambil meletakan kedua lengannya didepan dada, berpose kesal. Wajahnya memberanggut semakin masam. Sementara bibirnya sibuk menggerutu.

Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tawanya dengan pura-pura tersendak "Maafkan aku tuan putri." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah apel berwarna merah yang menggoda kearah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Permintaan maaf diterima."

Sakura tanpa aba-aba melumat bibir Sasuke, awalnya pemuda itu sedikit terkejut Sakura memulai permainan lebih dahulu, namun kemudian dia membalasnya dengan penuh antusias. Perlahan lumatan-lumatan pelan itu mulai berubah menjadi lumatan ganas yang bernafsu. Dengan sangat tidak sabar, Sasuke memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura dan tidak membiarkan Sakura berhenti terlalu lama untuk menarik nafas.

To be continue.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please.

Special thanks to.

Derin. Tabyta pinkybunny. Chiwe sasu-saku. Hanryerie. Uchihaykha. Sichi. Ayhankz-chan UchihArlinzZ. Bintang. Uchiha hime. Amelia maraqy. Haruno Gemini-chan. Valkyria shapire. Haruna zuka. Me. Nanananao. Kaka. Sky pea-chan. Uchiharuno phorepeerr. Pledis. Aori Yuu. Yu.

Juga semua silent reader. Dan untuk semau nasehat yang **Aori Yuu** telah berikan padaku. aku merasa sangat terbantu. juga terimakasih untuk kakakku tercinta, **Azhura Princess Uchiha,** yang telah bersedia mendengarkan curhatanku yang gaje dan membosankan.

mohon maaf klaun ada penulisan nama atau sebagainya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : gaje, segaje pembuat cerita, typo bertebaran, lime atau mungkin lemon. etc.**

**Disclamer : selamanya naruto tuh punya-nya oom masashi.**

**Rated : T. atau M ya. Terserah reader aja deh.**

**Pairing : sasusaku**

**Gendre : suspene, romance.**

**Inspired by : Twilight-Sthepenie meyer. Black Chery-Yuuki D'gray.**

**Akkay-Yuuki. Cake-factory**

**Moon in the midnight.**

**.**

**.**

_Summary._

_Jikalau yang lain-lain lenyap, tapi ia tetap ada. Maka aku akan tetap ada. Namun jikalau yang lain-lain bertahan tapi dia lenyap. Jagat raya akan berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat asing. Aku tahu persis apa maksudnya. Dan aku tahu tanpa siapa aku tak bisa hidup._

_Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa hidupku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa jiwaku._

_Emily Bronte-Wuthering Heights. (1818-1848)_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Chapter 4

Sakura berbaring di dada Sasuke sambil memperhatikan matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Dia tahu setelah matahari kembali keperaduan, maka saat itu pula-lah waktu Sakura bersama Sasuke akan habis.

"Rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini." Semburat merah jingga mulai menghiasi langit yang cerah tidak berawan.

"Hei.. Sasuke. Apakah dikehidupan yang selanjutnya kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan henya memainkan helaian rambut Sakura yang halus terawat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Sakura mendongakan wajahnya menatap mata Sasuke yang balas menatapnya.

"Kau ingin aku berkata apa Sakura?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kemudian kata-kata itu terhenti begitu saja. Seakan menyangkut ditenggorokannya, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. "Apakah kau masih akan mengingatku bahkan meski kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sasuke ikut bangkit dari posisi berbarinya di atas rumput.

"Karena saat kita bertemu. Kau pasti sudah memiliki seorang pendamping."

Raut wajah Sasuke menegang. Rahangnya mengatup keras.

"Sudahlah Sakura, aku tidak mau membicarakan itu." Ke-engganan yang sangat jelas terlihat dikedua mata Sasuke. Pemuda itu merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan topic yang Sakura bicarakan.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya polos. "Aku kan hanya bertanya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan justru malah menatap langit yang mulai menghitam. Matahari benar-benar sudah kembali keperaduannya sekarang.

"Sudah waktunya," Sakura mendengar Sasuke bergumam lirih. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dan lalu kemudian meletakkan tanggannya di pipi Sakura, merengkuh wajah gadis itu dalam kelembutan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Setelah ini kau mungkin akan sangat membenciku."

"Sasuke…."

Mata Sasuke yang sekelam malam berubah menjadi warna merah pekat. ketiga titik tomoe dipupilnya bergerak dengan cepat hingga membuat Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya secara perlahan.

"Kau masih bisa membatalkan keputusanmu Sasuke." Gaara berucap pada sahabatnya yang sedang duduk disamping tempat tidur, memandangi wajah orang yang ia cintai dengan banyak emosi melintas dikedua bola mata onyx-nya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sasuke menghla nafas. "Hanya ini satu-satunya cara."

Gaara hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sasuke saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan meja bundar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Terdapat enam wajah yang sudah sangat Sasuke kenal, duduk melingkari meja. Mereka sedang melakukan pembahasan darurat tentang keputusan yang Sasuke ambil.

Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sai sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Neji membuka suara, sebagai seorang yang mempunyai peranan sebagai yang paling punya pemikiran dewasa.

Sasuke mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Kau sudah mengetahui semua peraturannya kan." Neji memastikan kembali.

"Iya.."

"Ingat Sasuke, kau tidak boleh gagal. Kau mempertaruhkan seluruh klan di sini. Kalau kau sampai salah memilih target, maka kau bukan hanya akan kehilangan dia selamanya. Tapi kau akan menghancurkan kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali dengannya di kehidupannya yang selanjutnya."

Ingatan Sasuke kembali memutar adegen percakapannya dengan Sakura saat mereka masih berada di apartment sederhana gadis itu. Saat itu Sakura bertanya mengenai darah bangsawan uchiha yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Ada satu cara untuk membuat seorang manusia terlahir kembali sebagai vampire berdarah murni, hanya saja Sasuke tidak mengatakan ritual terlarang yang harus dilakukan untuk itu.

Ritual penukaran jiwa. Sebelumnya, tubuh gadis itu harus ditandai dengan penyatuan oleh manusia dengan sang vampire berdarah murni saat bulan purnama, seluruh jejak darah manusia harus dilenyapkan seluruhnya. Dengan kata lain, jiwa gadis itu harus mati. Setelahnya sang vampire harus mengorbankan tujuh orang gadis perawan yang masih suci sebelum bulan purnama selanjutnya, kalau dia gagal, maka jiwa gadis itu akan musnah selamanya.

Sasuke sengaja tidak mengatakan bagian itu, karena Sakura pasti akan membahas hal itu lebih lanjut dan mengatakan itu tidak ber-perikemanusiaan. Sasuke akui, itu memang sangat kejam. Menumbalkan orang lain demi sebuah ke-egoisan. Tapi dia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan agar tidak kehilangan Sakura di dalam hidupnya dan tetap mempertahankan klan-nya.

"Waktumu hanya tiga puluh hari sebelum ."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangaan pribadinya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi saksi bisu atas ritual penukaran jiwa yang akan dia lakukan pada kekasihnya.

Gadis itu sudah tersadar dari pingsan akibat genjutsu yang mengikatnya, persis seperti yang dia rencanakan. Wajahnya masih terlihat sama dengan terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya. Wajah yang dipenuhi senyuman dan mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Kau sudah siap Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur.

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Bagus. Karena siap atau tidak, kita akan tetap melakukannya."

Sasuke melepaskan balzer hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya, membuangnya ke sembarang arah dan lalu kemudian merangkak naik keatas tempat tidur.

Merengkuk kedua sisi wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyatukan kening mereka hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Emerald bertemu obisidian. Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura lembut, turun menuju hidung, beralih ke-kedua pipinya yang bersemu pucat. Suhu tubuh Sakura bahkan masih belum turun. Lalu yang bibir Sasuke mendarat di bibir Sakura yang ranum.

Sasuke memulai dengan lumatan pelan, menggiti bibir bagian bawah Sakura dan kemudian menyusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut gadis itu. Menelusuri bagian dalam mulut Sakura yang basah dan hangat. Sasuke berusaha melakukannya dengan sepelan mungkin. Tangan Sakura bergerak untuk meremas pelan rambut Sasuke, sementara tangan Sasuke sudah berada dibelakang kepalnya. Menahan kepala Sakura agar bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan bergeriliya membuaka satu persatu kancing baju Sakura hingga seluruhnya terbuka dan menampakan bagian tubuh Sakura yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat secara langsung sebelumnya. Bergerak untuk meremas pelan kedua bukit kembar Sakura yang sekarang hanya tertutup bra berwarna hitam.

"Ngh…." Sakura melenguh tertahan saat merasakan tangan Sasuke semakin keras meremas dadanya.

Sasuke menurunkan ciuman nya ke arah leher jenjang Sakura dan menjilatinya dengan perlahan, memberikan kecupan-kecupan pelan hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan di lehernya yang seputih susu dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan.

Dengan tidak sabar, Sasuke melepaskan pengait bra Sakura hingga menampakkan dada Sakura yang kencang dan besar, membuat wajah Sasuke nafsu Sasuke serasa di ubun-ubun.

Tangan kanan Sasuke meremas kencang sebelah payudara Sakura dengan gemas, sementara payudara yang satunya berada di dalam mulut Sasuke. Nafas Sakura semakin memburu, tangannya secara refleks bergerak untuk menjambak helaian rambut Sasuke yang halus.

"Ng… Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali mendaratkan ciumannya, mencegah lenguhan yang keluar dari kerongkongan gadis itu berubah menjadi teriakan saat Sakura mendapatkan puncak kepuasannya yang pertama.

Semua pakain mereka sudah berserakan dilantai, entah bagaimana, Sasuke berhasil melepaskan semua pakaian di tubuh Sakura dan dirinya sendiri hingga membuat tubuh kedua anak manusia itu polos dan hanya tertutupi selimut tebal.

Gigi Sasuke yang se tajam silet mengkoyak kulit pucat gadis yang terbaring menempel di bawah tubuh polos nya. Menembus nya dan memaksa aliran darah berbelok arah. Darah kental itu sekarang masuk dan melewati kerongkongan Sasuke yang seakan tidak pernah bisa merasa puas akan dahaga yang selama ini menyiksanya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya saat rasa sakit luar biasa mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Walaupun sakit, Sakura tidak berontak, tubuhnya hanya diam membiarkan Sasuke memuaskan dahaganya dengan menghisap paksa darah Sakura yang sejak lama menggugah nafsunya. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya yang terasa kering sekarang.

Darah merah merembes keluar dari tempatnya, mengalir di sepanjang leher dan dadanya.

Sasuke menjilati permukaan kulit Sakura yang ternoda darahnya sendiri. Segera saja mulut dan lidah Sasuke bekerja di sekitar daerah sensitive Sakura.

Tangan kiri Sasuke yang bebas mulai menjamah pelan bagian bawah tubuh Sakura, membelainya hingga membuat lenguhan Sakura semakin kencang. Sakura tidak bisa menggerkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya terkunci oleh tangan Sasuke diatas kepalanya.

"ahh…. Sasuke." Sakura mengerang saat jar-jari Sasuke mulai menrobos masuk ke dalam pertahan Sakura.

Kedua jari tangan Sakura mulai bergerak perlahan di dalam tubuh Sakura hingga membuat tubuh Sakura menggeliat dan menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Sasuke kembali menjilati bekas gigitannya.

Sasuke menarik kedua jarinya yang sekaranng berlumuran cairan kenikmatan gadisnya. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya yang hanya tinggal satu-satu.

Sasuke mulai memposisikan dirinya memasuki tubuh kekasihnya setelah menarik nafas pelas, Sasuke mulai memajukan tubuhnya. Sakura menggeliat dan tangannya mencengkram erat jemari Sasuke yang bertaut dengan jari-jarinya, Sasuke menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya sebelum teriakan gadis itu menggema di seluruh ruangan saat tubuhnya berhasil memasuki tubuh Sakura sepenuhnya.

Airmata menggenang di pipinya saat rasa sakit menderanya, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman nya dan menjilati sisa airmata yang mengalir di pipinya yang bersemu merah pucat.

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang seakan menjeratnya dalam jurang tidak berdasar, pemuda itu menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Membuat Sakura melupakan rasa sakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke mulai menggerakan tubuhnya di dalam tubuh Sakura. Rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang menjadi kenikmatan yang belum perah Sakura rasakan sebelumnya.

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi tubuh mereka yang bergerak secara konstan. Hanya deru nafas Sasuke yang memburu dan desahan tertahan Sakura yang terdengar mendominasi. Gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat membuat ranjang menderit dengan suara yang menggila.

"Ahh…. Sasuke." Sakura menyerukan nama kekasihnya di tengah-tengah kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Dia sudah tidak memikirkan apa-pun lagi saat Sasuke menghentakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan dalam. Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, mulutnya membuka dan menutup dengan cepat.

Semakin cepat hingga sebuah hentakan yang keras dan dalam mengirimkan seluruh sari tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Sakura, bercampur dengan sari kenikmatan gadis itu, membuat gadis itu mengerang tertahan saat lagi-lagi badai kenikmatan menghatam tubuh mungilnya.

Sasuke membelai pelan bibir Sakura yang mongering dengan ujung jemarinya perlahan.

Saatnya akan segera tiba. ini akan menjadi akhir dari kebersamaannya bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai. Detak jantung Sakura berdetak semakin kencang dengan cara yang menyakitkan, Sasuke mendengarnya detak jantung Sakura yang bergerak cepat tidak terkendali.

Dia tahu Sakura ketakutan, tapi dia sudah tidak bisa menghentikan ini dan kembali. Seluruh eksistensinya dan juga klan-nya dipertaruhkan disini.

Sasuke melumat pelan bibir Sakura hingga detak jantung gadis itu memelan dengan sendirinya. Dengan perlahan, lidah Sasuke bermain di atas dada Sakura, tepat berada di atas jantung gadis itu. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menancapkan gigi-ginya yang tajam diatas jantung Sakura, menembus paksa kulit rapuh gadis itu hingga membuat teriakan kesakitan bercampur erangan kuat menggema kseluruh ruangan. Tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar teriakan kesakitan itu karena seluruh kamar telah dilindung sebuah kekkai.

Sakura merasa jantungnya seperti diremas kuat dan kemudian dihatam dengan batu besar yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Sakura meronta dalam pelukan Sasuke, rasa sakit yang teramat kuat mencengkramnya hingga tubuhnya tidak berdaya. Nafasnya terputus-putus sementara Sasuke meneruskan kegiatannya. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan hati nuraninya saat menyaksikan gadis yang ia cintai menjerit penuh kesakitan.

"Hentikan, sakit Sasuke." Sasuke mendengar Sakura berbisik sangat lirih, hampir sepelan hembusan angin. Darah merembes kelur dari dalam kerongkongan Sakura dan ikut membsahi sprey yang berwarna hitam mutiara.

Tubuhnya seperti ditenggelamkan kedalam jurang yang berisi Lumpur pekat, oksigen yang mulai menipis membuat Sakura kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya mulai membiru saat pasokan oksigen menuju orat terhenti secara paksa. Mulutnya membuka dengan sendirinya, ada seberkas cahaya berbentuk mutiara putih yang keluar dari dalam mulut Sakura lalu sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi seperi debu yang diterbangkan angin.

Tubuh Sakura terdiam, tidak ada lagi gerakan ataupun teriakan berupa erangan kesakitan yang meluncur keluar dari tenggorokkannya. Sasuke melepaskan gigi-giginya yang menacap dijantung Sakura, menyebabkan adanya sebentuk lubang menganga didada gadis itu. Darah merah berlumuran disekitar daerah itu.

Gadis itu sudah mati. Matanya terpejam dengan darah merah pekat yang menggenang di sekitar wajahya tepatnya disekitar bibir. Tubuhnya memucat tidak bernyawa. Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura perlahan, menarik tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa kedalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya.

'Maafkan aku Sakura. Tunggulah, segera aku akan membangkitkamu kembali.'

Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan yang mewah didalam kastilnya yang megah. Dilihatnya kelima sahabatnya sudah menunggunya denga sorot mata bertanya.

"Bagaimana?" Sipirang penerus keluarga vampire Namikaze yang pertama bersuara.

"Malam ini aku akan memulainya."

To be continue.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Pleas.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : gaje, segaje pembuat cerita, typo, AU, adegan kekerasan. dll.

Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto.

Rated : M

Pairing : sasusaku

Gendre : suspene, romance.

Inspired by: Twilight-Sthepenie Meyer. Black Chery-Yuuki D'gray.

Akkay Yuuki- Cake factory.

Moon in the midnight.

Chapter 5

Summary:"_Kematian,__yang__ mengisap __madu__ dari __desah __nafasmu,__tak __memiliki __kuasa __terhadap __kecantikanmu,_"

Romeo & Juliet_William Shakespeare.

.

.

.

Flash-back!

Sambil mendorong troli belanjaannya, Sakura memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk mengolah yakiniku. Malam ini dia memutuskan untuk membantu ibunya membuat masakan special, mengingat suasana hatinya yang sangat senang karena esok adalah hari pertamanya sebagai murid baru di Senior High School di Konoha. Sakura meletakkan barang belanjaannya satu persatu di atas meja kasir, sementara si petugas mulai memasukkan belanjaan Sakura ke dalam kantung.

Bel yang sengaja diletakkan di atas pintu masuk berbunyi sekali, menandakan ada seorang lagi pengunjung yang datang. Saat itulah Sakura melihatnya. Mata mereka saling bersirobok, onyx bertemu emerald. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan gaya rambut raven berwarna biru dongker berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Bau citrus bercampur lilac menyeruak di udara saat pemuda tampan itu melintas melewatinya, membuat Sakura memalingkan wajah menatap penasaran, tubuh pemuda itu tinggi tegap dengan tatapan mata _obsidian_ yang begitu memikat. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasa dirinya begitu mungil kalau dibandingkan dengan tinggi pemuda itu, tinggi tubuhnya bahkan hanya sebatas leher.

Sakura masih bisa mengenali warna biru dongker yang tersamarkan oleh warna hitam pekat rambutnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi semakin gelap karena terkena air hujan, air bahkan masih menetes-netes di rambutnya. Dia terlihat seperti model untuk iklan sebuah produk perawatan rambut.

"Sakura….! Ayo bangun."

.

.

.

Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur single yang ditempatinya saat mendengar ibunya berteriak membangunkannya dari lantai satu, lalu kemudian mengerang sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Iya bu… Sakura sudah bangun."

Matanya otomatis melirik ke-arah jam weaker yang bertengger di samping tempat tidurnya. Mata gadis itu membelalak terbuka saat menyadari.

"Aku akan terlambat…" gadis itu berteriak sambil menyambar handuk dan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke-arah kamar mandi.

Terdengar suara gedebuk langkah kaki menuruni tangga dan seonggok kepala yang dipenuhi rambut berwarna pink menyeruak masuk ke dalam dapur. Sakura langsung mencomot sepotong roti isi daging yang dihidangkan di atas meja dan menelannya dalam potongan-potongan besar, lalu kemudian meminum susunya. Nyonya haruno hanya bisa mennggelengkan kepala, melihat tingkah laku putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Sakura berangkat dulu," setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kedua orang tuanya, Sakura segera memacu langkah kakinya menuju ke sekolah.

Gadis itu berhasil menyelipkan dirinya di antara pintu gerbang, tepat sebelum pintu besi raksasa itu menutup dengan sempurna. Peluh membanjir di seluruh tubuhnya. Lorong-lorong telah sepi dari hiruk-pikuk, yang itu artinya, sekolah dan para telah memulai pelajaran pertama ditahun ajaran baru ini, membuat jantung Sakura berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

Karena tadi start dengan kecepatan penuh, Sakura harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menghentikan laju larinya saat melihat seorang pemuda melintas di tengah koridor sekolah. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya sesaat sebelum tubuh Sakura berhasil menghantam tubuh pemuda itu dengan sukses dan membuat keduanya jatuh terjengkang ke lantai yang dingin dan keras dengan posisi Sakura menindih tubuh tegap pemuda itu. Gadis itu refleks mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan ada benda kenyal yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja." ucap Sakura tulus, semburat merah segera menjalari pipinya saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, apalagi mengingat kenyataan bahwa mereka telah berciuman di koridor secara tidak sengaja.

"Hn." dengan sigap pemuda itu kembali membenahi posisinya dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat kening Sakura berkerut karena bingung.

"Hei,tunggu!" Sakura berlari-lari kecil untuk mensejajari langkah panjang pemuda asing itu.

"Kau anak baru juga?"

"Hn."

"Kau kelas berapa?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuat Sakura juga menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling menatap wajah pemuda itu, sementara pemuda menundukan kepalanya hingga tatapan mata mereka sejajar. Menatap intens kedua bola mata emeraldnya.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu?"

Sakura sama sekali tidak gentar, gadis itu malah memberikan seulas senyuman yang menawan.

"Mungkin saja kita bisa mencarinya bersama. Aku Haruno Sakura dari kelas 1-7, kalau kau?

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Sasuke. Kelas 1-7."

Wajah Sakura langsung cerah saat mendengar penuturan singkat yang sepertinya tidak disertai dengan keikhlasan dari mulut Sasuke. "Wah kebetulan sekali. Berarti kita sekelas. Ayo kita cari sama-sama."

Gadis itu meraih tangannya Sasuke kemudian mengenggamnya dengan erat. Sesuatu berdesir di dada Sasuke saat melirik ke arah jemari mereka yang saling bertaut satu sama lain. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak berusaha menepis tangan gadis itu, ada suatu perasaan yang tidak dia pahami saat merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari kulit mereka yang saling menempel, Sasuke membiarkan saja gadis itu menggiringnya sesuka hati.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke. Kita masuk atau tidak?" Sakura meracau penuh frustasi saat mereka sudah berada di depan kelas yang bertuliskan 1-7 di atas pintu.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas kesal. Pemuda itu membuka pintu dan segera saja semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menatap ke arah mereka. Wajah para gadis memerah saat menatapi wajah tampan Sasuke. Segera saja mereka saling melepaskan genggaman tangan masing-masing saat menyadari tatapan mata semua orang terarah pada jemari mereka yang saling bertaut.

"Maaf.. kami terlambat." ucap Sasuke.

"Karena ini adalah hari pertama. Maka kalian ku maafkan. Dan kalian boleh duduk ditempat yang tersisa."

"Hai. Kau haruno Sakura 'kan? Aku Shion. Salam kenal ya."Sakura menjabat uluran tangan seorang gadis pirang beriris ungu itu dengan senyuman. Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya sangat risih dengan kehadiran para gadis yang berkerubung di sekitar tempat duduk mereka untuk berkenalan dengan Sakura, bagaimana tidak risih kalau ternyata para gadis itu datang untuk mendekati Sakura karena ada maunya. Mereka melirik genit dan penuh nafsu ke arah Sasuke, membuat pemuda tampan itu bergidik ngeri karenanya. Karena tidak tahan akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama pemuda itu? Kalian punya hubungan khusus ya? Kau beruntung sekali. Oh, demi Kami-Sama…dia luar biasa tampannya." Seorang gadis yang datang bersama gerombolan Shion mengoceh tiada henti dengan pipi yang bersemu merah dan wajah yang berseri-seri, entah karena apa. Gadis itu baru bicara saat Sasuke sudah benar-benar tidak berada dalam jangkauan jarak pandang mereka lagi.

"Maksud kalian Sasuke? Ah, bukan…" Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan logat santai. "Kami baru saja bertemu di koridor sekolah, tadi"

"Benarkah?" gadis itu berteriak histeris lalu menghempaskan dirinya ditempat yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Apakah dia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi akan aku tanyakan padanya nanti!"

Kata-kata Sakura sukses membuat seluruh mata yang ada di dalam ruangan kelas itu menoleh kepadanya. Segera saja harapan kalau Sasuke masih sendiri membuat harapan para semua gadis yang telah terjerat pesona pemuda beriris _obisidian_ itu melambung sangat tinggi.

"Sasuke…! Tolong aku…" Sakura berteriak histeris ditengah koridor sekolah yang pernah menjadi saski bisu pertemuan pertama mereka, saat dilihatnya pemuda itu melintas. Gadis pink itu melesat dengan kecepatan penuh dan dalam hitungan detik sudah berada di samping pemuda itu sambil memeluk erat lengan Sasuke yang kekar.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Sebelah kening Sasuke terangkat heran menyaksikan tingkah laku gadis itu.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu sebelum membuka mulut untuk bicara. "Aku dikejar oleh mereka. Kau harus menolongku. Mereka jadi gila."

"Mereka?" Sasuke justru malah semakin bingung dengan kata-kata ambigu gadis itu. Mereka? Mereka siapa?

Menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak Sasuke, tiba-tiba datang segerombolan gadis yang setengah berlari ke arahnya. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang semakin erat mencengkram lengannya dan sedikit bergerak untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya di belakang tubuh tinggi tegap Sasuke.

"Hai…Sasuke-kun!" salah seorang kumpulan gadis itu, menyapa dengan dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat merdu.

"Boleh kami meminjam Sakura –chan sebentar?" Peluh menetes di pelipis Sakura. Sasuke melirik gadis itu yang sekarang tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Sasuke melalui ekor matanya.

Sasuke berbalik sambil menyeret Sakura tanpa menghiraukan desahan kecewa para gadis.

"Untung saja aku masih bisa selamat…! Mereka ternyata sangat ganas!" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya pelan.

Sakura lantas menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi saat dia mulai membicarakan Sasuke, para gadis itu tiba-tiba mulai menjadi brutal. Mereka merong-rong Sakura untuk mendekatkan mereka dengan Sasuke, bahkan sampai ada yang meminta untuk dijodohkan. Semakin lama semakin banyak saja gadis yang memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu hingga akhirnya Sakura kewalahan menghadapi permintaan mereka. Sasuke terkekeh kecil saat mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau malah mentertawakan aku?" Sakura merengut masam sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri…"Sasuke malah tersenyum mengejek pada gadis itu membuat emosi Sakura semakin meledak.

"Ugghh… kau menyebalkan.."

Sasuke memperhatikan pipi Sakura yang digembungkan dengan semburat merah mewarnainya, membuat Sasuke gemas ingin mengecup dan mencubit pipi tembem itu. Bau tubuh gadis itu masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali dia ingat, bau bunga Sakura yang bercampur dengan bau hujan. Bau yang sangat menggoda, tapi Sasuke sudah merasa lebih dari terkendali untuk tidak menjadikan gadis itu sebagai santapan makan malamnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke…" tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merangkul lengan Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Pelajaran telah berakhir dan sekarang semua orang sedang bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. "Temani aku ya?"

"Tidak mau.."jawab Sasuke otomatis.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menuruti kemauanmu."

"Ayolah… hanya sebentar saja. Kau temani aku jalan-jalan ya? Aku janji aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. Ya…ya?" Sakura memasang wajah puppy eyes andalannya.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dalam. "Tidak mau." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan tetap menerusakan langkahnya. Tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang masih bergelayut manja di tubuhnya.

Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan kemudian duduk di lantai dengan wajah kesal. "Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku….. aku akan tetap duduk di sini."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sakura yang sekarang duduk bersimpuh di lantai. "Sesukamu-lah. Kau pikir aku perduli." ucap Sasuke datar.

Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya tetapi belum ada berapa lama pemuda itu sudah kembali berada di hadapan Sakura. "Baiklah, kita pergi..tapi kau tidak boleh cerewet. Kau mengerti?"

Senyum Sakura mengembang dengan ceria. Gadis itu mengangguk patuh.

"Kau mau Sasuke…?" Sakura menyorongkan ice-cream strowbery yang dimakannya ke arah Sasuke yang dengan cepat menelengkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Pemuda itu menolak.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

Gadis itu mengajak Sasuke pergi ke sebuah wahana bermain, bahkan hingga hari menjelang senja, Sakura masih saja tidak mau beranjak dari tempat itu. Membuat Sasuke sangat kewalahan menghadapi bujukan Sakura yang terjadi hampir setiap saat. Gadis itu memaksanya naik kora-kora hingga menyebabkan seorang gadis jatuh pingsan saat melihat wajahnya setelah hidungnya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Sampai segitunya hanya karena melihat Sasuke, pikir Sakura!

Sakura melemparkan ice-cream yang sedari tadi diemutnya ke-bak sampah terdekat saat melihat bagaimana orang-orang berteriak saat menaiki wahana halilintar. "Ayo kita naik itu." Tunjuk Sakura bersemangat.

Sasuke ikut mengarahkan tatapannya pada suatu wahana yang cukup terbilang sanggup membuat sport jantung. "Aku tidak mau. Kalau mau kau saja yang pergi."

Saat turun dari wahana permainan, Sakura memuntahkan semua yang sudah masuk kedalam perutnya hingga benar-benar tidak ada yang tersisa lagi.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar dan hanya membantu meringankan siksaan yang Sakura alami dengan memijat tengkuk gadis itu perlahan sementara muntahan Sakura masih belum berhenti. Sakura menggerutu kesal dalam hati dan kemudian mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Dan Sasuke membelikannya obat dan juga sebotol air putih. Sakura sekarang benar-benar merasa sangat sakit dan lemah, belum lagi perutnya semakin sakit saja.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sakura teridur saat merasakan hembusan angin yang pelan yang membelai lembut permukaan kulitnya. Sasuke terpaksa menggendong Sakura hingga ke kamarnya dan berakhir dengan mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih disertai dengan senyuman tulus dari kedua orang tua Sakura yang saat itu kebetulan sedang berada di rumah.

.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat menangkap siluet seorang pemuda berambut perak yang berjalan di depan kelas saat matanya tanpa sengaja melirik gerombolan gadis yang sibuk berceloteh riang sambil menggosip tentu saja. Senyum gadis itu mengembang seketika dan berlari-lari kecil menuju kearah pintu.

"Kimimaro-kun." Sapa Sakura riang dan langsung melompat kedalam pelukan pemuda itu, membuat kimimaro tepekik kaget, tapi kemudian membalas pelukan sakura, tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata onyx yang memperharikan gerak-gerik mereka dengan mata yang dipenuhi rasa sakit dan cemburu.

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih ya kemaren kau sudah mengantarkanku pulang."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap sepasang mata emerald Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau itu dari dulu memang sangat menyebalkan. Jangan menggangguku lagi."

Sakura terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, dia memang sudah sering diperlakukan dengan kurang baik oleh Sasuke. Tapi tidak pernah sampai seperti itu, Sasuke tidak pernah marah saat Sakura menggangunya maski pun acap kali pemuda itu mengeluh, tapi sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan saat Sakura merong-rongnya setiap hari dengan berbagai macam gangguan sementara pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Saat pikiran Sakura tengan sibuk memikirkan semua tingkah lakunya di depan Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda itu sangat marah. Sakura merasakan Sakura jas sekolahnya bergetar. Dia menekan tombol jawab dan meletakannya di telinga dan seketika itu pula hand-phone yang berada di genggaman tangannya terlepas. Air mata meluruh jatuh dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke heran saat mendapati lagi-lagi bangku yang ditempati Sakura kosong, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dalam minggu ini. Sakura tidak masuk kelas selama seminggu penuh entah karena alasan apa. Dalam hati pemuda itu bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada gadis itu, apakah dia sudah keterlaluan waktu itu? Tapi tidak mungkin, hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu Sakura sampai tidak masuk sekolah. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kimimaro sempat tersentak kaget saat mendapati seorang pemuda berambut raven berdiri di depannya, secara tiba-tiba. Padahal tadi dia sangat yaki bahwa dia hanya sendirian di perpusatakaan ini, sama sekali tidak ada seorang pun.

"Kau teman Sakura?" Kedua alis Kimimaro berkerut saat mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan dari pemuda yang sekarang sedang menatap kedua bola matanya dengan tatapan tidak suka, tatapan pemuda itu persis seperti seorang pria yang tidak suka terhadap teman baik kekasihnya karena cemburu. Kimimaro langsung mengerti dengan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang. Dia mengenal pemuda ini, Sasuke uchiha yang selama ini selalu mewarnai perbincangan antara dirinya dan Sakura yang merupakan sahabat sedari kecilnya setiap kali mereka berkirim cerita melalui E-mail atau telepon.

"Ya. Aku temannya. Memangnya ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku ingin tau dimana Sakura sekarang?"

Kimimaro menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ingin tau kenapa Sakura tidak masuk sekolah?"

Pemuda berambut putih itu memastikan, Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Seminggu yang lalu orangtua-nya mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Waktu kejadian itu aku datang kerumahnya untuk menjenguknya. Tapi dia tidak mau menemuiku. Dan setelah itu aku dengar Sakura pindah."

Sasuke terdiam saat mencerna baik-baik kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Kimimaro tersenyum tipis "Kami bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan belakangan ini Sakura sering menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke padaku. Dia pasti sangat terpukul sekarang. Sakura sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Temukanlah dia. Dia pasti mau mendengarkanmu."

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya disebuah apartment sederhana dilantai lima sebuah gedung yang cukup sederhana. Dia yakin sekali gadis itu pasti berada di dalam sekarang, meskipun Sasuke tidak mendengar adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam ruangan, tapi penciuman Sasuke cukup jelas mendeteksi adanya wangi darah manusia yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Bau yang sanggat familiar dan tentu saja sangat dirindukannya.

Sasuke melihatnya. Gadis itu meringkuk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, hanya suara tarikan nafas saja yang mendominasi. Gadis itu mendongakan wajahnya saat menyadari ada seseorang yang sekarang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Sakura yakin sekali di sudah mengunci semua pintu yang ada dirungan ini. Dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartment yang lebih sederhana dan pas untuk kehidupannya yang hanya sendirian setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal untuk lebih berhemat. Karena percuma saja dia tinggal dirumah itu kalau hanya sendirian, hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan tentang semua yang telah dilaluinya selama seumur hidupnya di tempat itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap kedua bola mata Sakura lekat-lekat. Tidak ada jejak airmata di sana, yang ada hanya wajah murung yang dipenuhi dengan guratan-guratan kesakitan. Kematian memang selalu menjadi momok mengerikan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihindari oleh manusia.

Sasuke menarik kepala tubuh Sakura mendekat hingga kepala gadis itu jatuh terkulai didadanya yang bidang.

"Menangislah.".

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Setelah ini aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah menggangumu lagi."

Sasuke memandang gadis itu sesaat dengan tatapan gamang, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan mengatakan kata-kata yang bahkan dalam khayalannya sekalipun- akan pernah mendengar sakura mengatakannnya.

"Kau itu bicara apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap mata kelam Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ternyata sakura benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya. Sakura menukar tempat duduknya dengan seorang gadis yang dengan sangat suka rela mau bertukar tempat duduk dengan sakura. Gadis itu duduk dibarisan paling depan, benar-benar jauh dari tempat duduk Sasuke yang berada dipojok dekat jendela. Sakura selalu menghindarinya dan menolak untuk menatap mata Sasuke setiap kali mereka bertemu pandang, dan yang paling membuat Sasuke kesal adalah kenyataan kalau gadis itu selalu berusaha tidak berada satu tempat dengan Sasuke, buru-buru pergi begitu melihat Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menjadi gerah dan memutuskan untuk menuntaskan masalahnya denga gadis itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" suara Sasuke terdengar sangat gusar.

Mata emerald gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia ingin segera pergi menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke saat itu juga. "Aaa..ku…aku…" Lidahnya terasa sangat kelu.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku Haruno!" bentak Sasuke dipenuhi gelegar kemarahan.

Tanpa diduga, gadis itu malah terisak. "Kenapa kau membentak ku? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Air mata menganak sungai dipipi gadis itu.

"Karena aku tidak suka kalau kau berada terlalu jauh dariku." Ucapan sasuke mengalir dengan lancar dari mulutnya. Di sudah mengatakan semua yang menjadi beban dipundaknya selama ini.

End of flask-back.

R

E

V

I

E

W

If you mind?

Special thanks:

alice nesie namikaze. shafiracute123 . ayura males login. chibi'aira-chan gag bisa login . Hikari Uchiwa. Skypea-chan .cherry'semerald . sasusaku. Sindi'KucingPink . Chini VANeet gitu. KazukiNamikazeTabitaPinkybunny. Ciel Lawliet. UchihaHimeIsPoetryCelemoet. EunikeYuen. Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru. IchiNamida. Snow. Bintang. Me. KireIcha


End file.
